The Kamabakka Kingdom's Visitor
by LuffyForKing
Summary: Emporio Ivankov knows Crocodile's darkest secret.


**The Kamabakka Kingdom's Visitor**

* * *

"Queen Ivankov! She's waking up!"

Kamabakka Kingdom was in an uproar over their new guest. The young girl was found washed up on the pink shore of the okama paradise earlier that morning, her unconscious body being pecked at by two okama flamingos. She now lay on a bed in the middle of Emporio Ivankov's castle, surrounded by tens of worried okamas.

"The poor thing is so lovely, too!" an okama wailed, lifting a hand to his forehead, "why must cruel things happen to the young?"

The girl was thin, but fit with long, shoulder-length black hair. She appeared to be only a teenager, not more than 20 years old. She wore a tattered orange shirt and a ripped pair of denim shorts. Bandages covered the cuts and bruises that were on her arms and legs when she was found. The most noticeable of her wounds, however, was her left hand-or lack there of. A wad of bloody bandages covered the stump that replaced the girl's hand. Just looking at it made a few of the okamas squirm or cry tears of heartfelt pity for their new guest.

The young girl's eyes fluttered open drowsily. Every okama in the room held their breath as their queen approached the girl.

"My, my dear. Vyou seem to have come in to some trouble this morning," Ivankov said, eyeing her guest. The Okama Queen knew better than to let his guard down around shipwrecked strangers.

"W-where am I?" the girl asked, her eyes widening as she sat up in bed.

"One of my candies found vyou vashed up on our beach this morning. Vyou are in the vonderul Kamabakka Kingdom!"

The girl slowly took in her surroundings. Her very, very pink surroundings. Her eyes widened with each glance at the okamas that surrounded her. This was a new experience for her to take in; the men here were wearing more makeup than she was.

"Vwhy are vyou here, young one?" Ivankov asked, his strength apparent in his voice.

The girl ignored his glance as she cradled her left hand in her right arm. "My hand…" she whispered hoarsely.

She looked up at the large-faced okama that was watching her carefully. Tears welled up in her eyes. "I was shipwrecked," she whispered, trying to keep back the tears. Every okama in the room grabbed their hankerchiefs as the girl continued. "I…I was a part of a pirate crew, but we were attacked."

"Do vyou want to find vyour crew?" Ivankov asked, attempting to hold back his own tears.

The girl's expression was distraught as she mumbled, "I'm just a weak woman…they don't need me. Everyone looks down upon me because I'm just a girl…I hate it. I wanted to make a name for myself."

"Oh you poor thing!" an okama shouted out, his voice soon joined by a chorus of others.

Ivankov took a seat next to the tearful girl.

"Vwhat if vyou vwere a man?" the queen asked. The girl could tell from his tone that he was serious.

A confused look crossed the girl's face. "I would be happy," she whispered, attempting to hide the embarrassment in her voice.

"Then I vill help vyou!" Ivankov shouted, raising his hands in the air. The cries of the okamas turned in to excited shouts praising their leader.

"A man, a woman, an okama- you should be whatever vyou like!" the queen declared, her fingernails growing longer. "A vague concept such as 'gender' has no meaning!" Before the girl could protest, Emporio Ivankov thrusted his hormone-laced nails in to his vicitm's neck screaming, "HEE-HAH!".

…

"You guys know each other?!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Ve did, a long time ago…back vwhen he vas still an up-and-coming rookie!" Emporio Ivankov smiled, his cool gaze resting on Crocodile, who sat behind the bars of a cell in Level 6 of Impel Down.

"Don't you vorry. Even if he vere by some chance to attempt to betray us…I vould suppress him myself. He is not a man to be trusted, but…." The Okama Queen smiled devilishly, "Mmmmm fufufufu…I know a precious secret of his!"

Crocodile's grip tightened on the prison cell bars. Thoughts of the Kamabakka Kingdom came swirling in to his head.

"Though…if he agrees to lend us his power…then I vould be villing to keep quiet about it, hee-hah!" Ivankov gave Crocodile a knowing look, daring him to betray his potential saviors.

"Why you!" Crocodile spat, gritting his teeth in fury, knowing he was defeated before he had a chance to battle.

* * *

Author's Note:/ So, I hope that this all made sense! Yes, Crocodile's secret is that he was once a woman! Hahaha, this is meant to be a crack one-shot and I hope you enjoyed it. I'd love to know your thoughts, so reviews are always appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
